Painfull Life
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: Inspired by 'Love Song' by Aliide. Mikhail is mute and friendless till he meets Sasuke and things change. Sasuke x oc, soft yaoi


No own Naruto.

* * *

My name is Mikhail Williams, I'm emo but a mute so I write on in a notebook to tell other what I say. Today I start my first day in my new high school since I've moved and my family died for different reasons. My brothers who were more like my protectors and friends died while in battle on distant shores. While my father who abused me making into an emo and making me think pain was my salvation. He died from heart attack leaving me alone and to move into the school dorms with a bunch of strangers. I'm mute because father would yell at me if I spoke out and he actually cute my throat right at my voice box. My brothers were the ones that took me to the hospital and gave me the notebook idea.

Today though as I move into the dorms I find myself having to share a room with a stranger. Next problem is that this is a mix school and both genders can share rooms if they want to share. I have to share a room with a blond haired girl that doesn't like me at all even though this is our first meeting. I can only guess the reason is my looks and figure since I look like a girl but luckily she can't see my face. I have my hair braided but it is also in front of my face mainly in front of my right eye since I lost that. My father on the same night he cut my throat gauged my eye out but is mostly healed now.

Once I walk into the room she asks me "Are you the little emo, mute, freak that is to be my roommate?"

I pull out my notebook and write down on it "Yes."

She then tells me "Then the rumors are true about you but I wonder if they all are true. Is it true that you are gay and that you use pain as a way of retribution?"

I write down "Yes. Why are questioning me now all of a sudden?"

She tells me "Curious and wanting to get dirt on the little freak of the school that every one talks about. Now lets get you settled in shall we."

I nod my head then take my only luggage over to my side and put my things away as well as set up my desk. She just sits on her bed texting to I guess her friends while laughing about the text stuff. When I'm done I look over at her and she sits up and tells me "I'm going to hang with my friends till dinner time. When I get back is my business so later."

I nod my head then leave as well but to go sit under a tree and practice my electric keyboard for a bit. Since this is a school for the gifted and is a uniformed school that I don't really like since they are black with roman numerals to show our year. As I play I can that I'm getting a crowed so I play till I'm finished then get ready to leave till one tells me "Play another one."

I look up then shake my head after the keyboard is put up I walk off to a more secluded space. Once I find one I find out that I'm not the only one that is there so I walk over to him slowly. That is till they asks me "Who are you and what do you want?"

They isn't looking at me so I try to speak but the only thing that comes out is "Ahh, ahh."

With that they turns around to notice who I am so they asks me "What do you want then, Mikhail?"

I write down "A quiet secluded place to practice playing but I will leave if you don't want me here."

They tell me "You can stay. Come on over and have a seat and I'll join you're practice."

I give a shy smile then walk over to them then sit where I notice they are Sasuke Uchiha the guitarist. We then start by playing 'Evil Angel' by Breaking Benjamin which sounds pretty good till I hear someone coming toward us. At that time I pack up while I start to panic till I feel his hand on my shoulder telling me to calm down. I then notice that it is his band-mates that are really popular on campus. He tells them "I've just found us a keyboardist so he we can play more songs and go farther."

They don't seem to be happy about that but they agree so we start to play together the same song we just were. Sasuke even starts to sing as we play which I really enjoy since I've had a crush on his since I first started here. By the time we finish it is close to dinner time so we all pack up then head to the dinning hall. I get all kinds of strange glances from all the girls that we pass by and the guys as well since I'm the freak. Once we are in the lunch room we get a tray, get dinner, then find a table to sit at which is near the window.

Everything is going well till my roommate comes over to us but looks very pissed at me. Shae asks me "You little freak, what are you doing here? It is not like you are part of there band now or something."

Sasuke tells her "He is our keyboardist starting today so please go away and leave us in peace. Also,tell your friends to never talk, flirt, or touch me since I don't like any of them now leave."

She storms off while talking to her friends so I start to worry about tonight when we have to go to sleep. I pull out my notebook since I'm finished eating and have dumped it to write a message to Sasuke. I ask him "What am I to do later since she is my roommate?"

He tells me "We will move you so that you are staying with me. Alright?"

I blush and nod my head then get ready to leave as the others finish up now and are dumping there tray's. Me and Sasuke then go to talk with the dorm leader then move my things to his room which is easy. Once I'm set we go to bed which is nice since I no long have to worry about father coming in on me. That is what I thought till I had a nightmare where father was attacking me but my brothers were walking away. I then feel someone shake me but I can only see father and here him so I try to fight back against him. That is till I hear more voice that I start to wake from the nightmare and see that it is Sasuke and the dorm leader. The principle is there as well as the nurse and my teachers since he didn't know who to get and was panicking.

I start to calm my breathing then take a look around the room then curl into a ball and scream in fear. Which Sasuke tries to calm me but I only whip out at him then claw at my arms and look for anything to punish myself with. The first thing I find is a pen that I reach for but Sasuke restrains my arms making me flail and panic. Till the nurse injects my med into my arm into my blood making me calm down and slump into Sasuke's chest. I start to calm down then look up at Sasuke who looks down at me in shock from all of this.

The nurse then takes me and lays me onto the bed while handing me my plush polar bear that I call Kori. I smile then weakly wrap my arms around it then go to sleep peacefully only to wake the next day early. I don't want to move since my pillow is so comfy and warm which confuses me but I still snuggle into it. Where I feel it breathing so I open my eyes to see Sasuke laying in front of me and acting as my pillow. I then notice him wake so I look up at him curiously which makes him look down at me and smile. He then asks me " Why didn't you tell anyone about your panic attacks?"

I sit up then grab his hand where I write "They didn't start till after my father died only a few days ago. At that time I was kept in a hospital till they deemed me ready to live here but I guess they were wrong. Please don't let them take me away."

He looks at me then sits up and tells me "Don't worry I wont since you are our friend and band-mate. Lets get ready since it is almost time for breakfast."

I nod my head then go to my closet to get new clothes for the day but I take a shower first. I notice Sasuke following me so I can tell that he wants to share the shower where I notice while we are in that I scared him. I reach up to touch the deep nail scratch on his cheek then kiss it till I notice that I did something really stupid. I blush then look away from him till he pulls me back and kisses me on the lips gently. I look at him in question when he pulls away so he tells me "I've loved you since we first met by that tree. Will you go out with me?"

I blush then nod my head which he kisses me on the forehead and we finish up in there. The school day goes by normally till break where we go to the tree to be alone till the rest of the group comes. I can tell that he wants to do something so I lead him the tree while grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Once we are at the tree he sits down and I sti in his lap resting my head on his chest. Which he then starts to pat my head as we notice the others walking toward us so I move out of his lap. From then on we stay together then after we graduate we become an official band for the world to hear.

The end.

* * *

r&r


End file.
